Due to the remarkable development of information communication technology and semiconductor technology, the distribution and use of various electronic devices are rapidly increasing. In particular, recent electronic devices are being developed such that users can communicate with each other while carrying the electronic devices.
Such electronic devices may mean devices that perform specific functions according to programs incorporated therein, including an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia reproducer, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet PC, an image/sound device, a desktop PC, a laptop PC, a vehicular navigation system, and home appliances. For example, the above-mentioned electronic devices may output information stored therein as sound or an image. As the integration degree of such electronic devices has increased, and super-high speed and large capacity wireless communication has become popular, various functions have recently been provided in a single electronic device, such as a mobile communication terminal. For example, in addition to a communication function various functions, such as an entertainment function (e.g., a game function), a multimedia function (e.g., a music/video reproducing function), a communication and security function for mobile banking, a schedule management function, and an e-wallet function, are integrated in a single electronic device. Such an electronic device has been miniaturized so that the user can conveniently carry the electronic device.
A display device used in such an electronic device may include a display element layer having a plurality of signal lines and a plurality of pixels, a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) having a control circuit formed thereon so as to send a control signal to the display element layer, and a wiring layer which is a region of the display element layer to which the PCB is connected. One end of the wiring layer extends from a board pad region in the display element layer and the other end of the wiring layer is attached to the PCB in order to expand a mounting space in the electronic device. Then, a partial region of an end portion of the display layer is bent by a bending process, and the end portion, the wiring layer, and the PCB are positioned to face the display element layer.